


Рок Белега, или Совершенно точно не "Сказание о Турине"

by Hallgerd



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Согласование с каноном, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallgerd/pseuds/Hallgerd
Summary: Говорят, что характер - это судьба. Есть в этом выражении кое-что справедливое и для Белега, чья сосредоточенность на неком предмете привела его прямо навстречу Року.Предупреждение: хотя наша история пытается следовать "Нарн и хин Хурин", подозреваю, что по меньшей мере характер Белега слегка отличается.
Relationships: Beleg Cúthalion/Túrin Turambar
Kudos: 3





	Рок Белега, или Совершенно точно не "Сказание о Турине"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beleg's Doom; or, Definitely Not the Lay of Turin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/690253) by [tehta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehta/pseuds/tehta). 



> Перевод также размещен на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9304518

В странствиях по Чертогам Мандоса из развлечений у меня только воспоминания. По большей части моя долгая и добродетельная жизнь вышла скучной: долгая череда лесных патрулей теперь кажется мне почти столь же бесконечной, как и Чертоги. Потому я останавливаюсь на одной лишь истории, выделяющейся среди остальных: это история о моем Роке.

Она связана со странным людским племенем.

Думаю, я могу говорить за большую часть народа Дориата, утверждая, что первым человеком, на которого мы вообще обратили внимание, стал некий Берен, сын Барахира. Мы и на него поначалу внимания не обратили: в конце концов, всего лишь еще одна жертва чар Лютиэн, ничего особенного. В те времена ею была одержима половина лесных созданий, включая деревья.

Я в число этих созданий не входил в силу причины, которая вскоре станет ясна. Возможно, поэтому я оказался среди воинов, коим Тингол больше всего доверял: ибо Тингол (вполне естественно) не одобрял созданий, строивших глазки его дочери (или ронявших на нее листья). Не все создания знали о его неудовольствии, поскольку Тингол любопытным образом почитал ниже своего достоинства гневно орать на растения. Впрочем, Берен относился скорее к животным, нежели к растениям, так что Тингол мог самовыражаться во всю мощь. Услышав, как наш Король вопит на смертного, мы (народ Дориата) не удивились.

Мы, однако, были слегка шокированы, когда Берен принял предложение короля так близко к сердцу. Впрочем, я думаю, не мог же он знать, что у Тингола есть обычай отпускать саркастичные замечания насчет Сильмариллов. До сих пор слышу его речи: «Конечно, Белег, будет тебе меч получше. Я его тебе дам, как только ты мне принесешь в своей руке Сильмарилл!». Или: «Конечно, Маблунг, я передам тебе соль — если ты мне отдашь Сильмарилл из короны Моргота!» Будучи в хорошем настроении, он даже пытался произносить это с нолдорским акцентом и говорил, что это персонификация его внутреннего Феанора. Саэрос же морщил нос на каждое «эсс» по каким-то невразумительным ученым причинам.

Серьезно, все это было странно и сбивало с толку.

В общем, Берен нас поразил, когда и впрямь отправился на поиски проклятого произведения ювелирного искусства Феанора. Потом нас еще больше поразила Лютиэн, которая поддержала решение Берена и объявила, что любит его; и печальный ветер вздыхал среди деревьев. Странные события обсуждали по всему Дориату, и тогда впервые дошли до меня слухи, ставшие предвестниками моего Рока: «Коли так получилось, думаю, правду говорят насчет человеческих мужчин».

Я к тому времени слышал довольно много утверждений касательно человеческих мужчин — что они низкорослы, волосаты, жизнь их мерзостна, груба и коротка — но ничто из этого, кажется, к нынешнему положению не шло. Видите ли, я тогда был очень наивен. Этого и следовало ожидать: ведь деяния (и органы) вожделения среди моего народа редко обсуждают, даже те, кто состоит в браке. И правда: Маблунг, который обыкновенно был для меня авторитетом в ученых делах (как и я для него) — так вот он заявлял, что король и королева общаются посредством лиричных, но страстных записок, начертанных на надушенной буковой коре со ствола Хирилорна. Но даже Маблунг не мог рассказать мне, что такое подразумевалось в той фразе насчет людей.

Мы подумывали спросить у Лютиэн — может быть, привязать записку на буковой коре к стреле и выстрелить в ее дерево — но вскоре мы от этой идеи отказались как от бестактной. А потом Берен несказанно удивил нас, когда вернулся, и при том не в качестве проигравшего; тогда много всякого случилось, и дела требовали моего немедленного внимания.

Когда Берен ушел, вопрос о том, что же такое говорят о человеческих мужчинах, уснул в глубине моего разума. Пробудился он лишь в тот день, когда на обыкновенной охоте я наткнулся на следы трех других людей. Движимый в равной мере любопытством и долгом, я последовал за ними; и вот так я впервые встретил Турина, сына Хурина.

Что я могу сказать о Турине? Его отвага и гордость были очевидны с того момента, как он впервые посмотрел мне в глаза, тогда как двое других людей стояли скорчившись, как я подумал, от страха. Потом я понял, что они горбятся из-за прожитых лет, а тот, первый человек — всего лишь дитя. Однако я все равно посчитал его выдающимся человеком. Тингол тоже разглядел в нем что-то, помимо высокого происхождения, и назвал своим приемным сыном.

(Само собой, многие думали, что это всего лишь еще одна странность из тех, коими отличалось поведение Тингола после отъезда Лютиэн. Но они ошибались, забывая, что король у нас всегда был своеобразный).

По мере того, как Турин рос, мое изначальное благоприятное впечатление о нем только подтверждалось. И правда, он не казался особенно искусным в кузнечном деле — но ведь я всегда считал избыточное пристрастие к кузнице упадочным нолдорским обычаем. Я был рад отметить, что оружие и способы его использования весьма заинтересовали Турина, и он был многообещающим воином. Он мало говорил, каковым свойством своих товарищей я всегда восхищался, особенно во время преследования чуткой дичи. Кроме того, Турину не нравился Саэрос, и потому связь наша укрепилась, ибо я сам терпеть не мог Саэроса с тех пор, как он сказал мне, что я не в его вкусе.

Нет, это всё неправильно. Мне Саэрос не нравился с тех пор, когда он спросил, не для компенсации ли предназначен мой большой лук. Не вполне понимая, о чем речь, я терпеливо объяснил, что у Белтрондинга тугая тетива, и предложил ему как-нибудь ее испытать. И вот тогда он отпустил это «не в моем вкусе», и притом продолжал ухмыляться.

Я остался в полнейшей растерянности — этот факт лишь подтверждает, сколь наивен я был перед тем, как мой Рок начал исполняться.

Как бы там ни было, когда мне довелось познакомиться с Турином, его неприязнь к Саэросу показалась мне еще одним доказательством безупречности этого человека. Ах! Он обладал и мужеством, и силой, и изяществом, и вкусом; и, кроме того, он предположительно располагал таинственным свойством, присущим, как говорят, человеческим мужчинам. Как я мог не назвать его другом?

Иронично… собственно, я не уверен, иронично ли это было, поскольку я на самом деле воин, а не ученый, но не знаю, у кого тут спросить… в общем, предположим, что иронично — иронично вышло, что Саэросу было в итоге суждено развеять туман моего невежества. Он случайно набрел на нас с Маблунгом, когда мы были поглощены обсуждением «Того, Что Говорят о Людях» (примерно в шестисотый раз). Маблунг полагал, что речь идет о чем-то связанном с окончательной судьбой человеческих душ, тогда как я держался того мнения, что предмет этот имеет физическую природу — возможно, необычная устойчивость к крепкому алкоголю. Я понимаю теперь, как нелепо обе теории выглядели для Сароса, но тогда он часто наслаждался возможностью продемонстрировать превосходство в знаниях. Так и вышло, что он нас просветил. Сперва он использовал длинные ученые слова, затем перешел на более простые и короткие. Он нам нарисовал несколько картинок — прямо на земле, поскольку буковых деревьев поблизости не нашлось — и даже объяснил, что это такая шутка.

— Ну, знаешь, как то, что говорят о лучниках, — сказал он.

— А что о них говорят?

— Что они быстрее перезаряжают.

Теперь я должен сделать признание. Несмотря на обретенную в посмертии мудрость, смысл этой шутки до сих пор от меня ускользает. Я ее не понял тогда, не понимаю и сейчас. Конечно, это правда, что мы перезаряжаем быстрее проклятых орочьих арбалетчиков, но быстрое убийство орков, хотя оно и может послужить развлечением, все же есть дело серьезное и для шуток не подходит. Я даже к Мандосу обращался по этому поводу, но он только спросил, почему я все еще здесь, и затем повторно сообщил, что я волен уйти. Но мне что здесь, что там ничего не понятно.

Возвращаясь к моей истории… слова и рисунки Саэроса повергли меня в полный шок и замешательство, о чем я ему тут же и сказал.

Потом я стал размышлять, соответствует ли действительности это утверждение относительно человеческих мужчин.

По какой-то причине, коей я не мог понять, этот вопрос преследовал меня — но не неприятным образом, ибо я обнаружил, что когда случалось мне раздумывать над ним, мой собственный член (слово, известное мне из объяснений Саэроса) необъяснимо преисполнялся симпатии. Я прожил долгую жизнь, хорошо знал свое тело, закаленное в битвах, и вполне был способен справиться с развитием событий в данном направлении. Немало ночей провел я под звездами, теряясь в приятных мыслях и занятиях. Я подумывал о том, чтобы обсудить свою реакцию с Маблунгом, но не мог найти поблизости ни единого букового дерева. Впрочем, я и не считал беседу необходимой. Я знал, что Турин теперь взрослый, и что дурные вести из дома разожгли в нем желание сражаться. Итак, понимая, что вскоре мы с Турином будем сражаться бок о бок и спать в одном военном лагере (иногда и в одной палатке) — я чувствовал полную уверенность в том, что все мои вопросы вскоре разрешатся.

Увы, моя уверенность оказалась ложнообоснованной. Я позабыл принять в расчет многочисленные неудобства военного времени, которые включают недостаток чистой одежды на смену. Как следствие, когда мы мылись (что случалось достаточно редко — еще одно неудобство военного времени), мы мылись в одежде, чтобы и с нее, и с тела как можно быстрее счистить грязь.

Я как-то попытался спасти положение и рассказал Турину про освященный временем эльфийский обычай — обмениваться штанами с друзьями после каждой победоносной битвы. Но тут Маблунг всё испортил своим хихиканьем и заявлением, что никакой такой древней традиции не знает. Оно и не удивительно, поскольку я ее только что придумал, но всё же от старого друга я ожидал большего.

Тупиковое положение продлилось три полных года и закончилось лишь когда Турин вернулся в Менегрот, поскольку весьма нуждался в починке оружия и сменных штанах. На следующий день после его отъезда я понял, что вот он — мой великий шанс; и вскоре я тоже направился домой.

Когда я наконец туда добрался, то услышал очень странную историю: я услышал, что Турин гонял по лесу голого Саэроса, а теперь изгнан. Знакомое чувство немедленно шевельнулось в моей груди и в штанах, которые лишь предстояло еще сменить; и я бегал среди деревьев, разыскивая свидетелей, которые могли бы описать мне происшествие в деталях. Вскоре я повстречал Нэллас, и узнал, к острому своему разочарованию, что нагим был только Саэрос. Это меня опечалило, и я отчаялся когда-либо узнать правду.

Всё же история Нэллас пригодилась мне, поскольку ясно показывала, что виноват был Саэрос. Я рассказал обо всем Тинголу, и он не только простил Турина, но и полностью поддержал мое решение отправиться на его поиски.

Не буду говорить о многочисленных опасностях, с которыми я встретился, пока напрасно искал Турина по всему Белерианду, ибо они были по большей части однообразны и скучны. Существует не так уж много способов повздорить с орками и дикими зверями, и я их все исчерпал не единожды. Много времени спустя я набрел на Лесных Людей — это, ну, такие люди, которые живут в лесу. Однако по сравнению с Турином они казались низкорослыми, уродливыми и отвратительно раболепными. Впрочем, если подумать, это относится почти ко всем людям, коих мне доводилось встречать. Поэтому, когда Лесные Люди заговорили о высоком, гордом и привлекательном человеке, я сразу понял, что речь идет о моем друге. Я настоял, чтобы они рассказали мне всю историю.

Я немного понимал их язык, научившись ему у друга, но известные мне слова по большей части относились к основам жизни: разведке, охоте и убийству орков. Поэтому из всей их истории я понял только одно: Турин убил какого-то мужчину, спасая самку человека — полагаю, человеческую деву — от какой-то ужасной участи. Подлинная суть этой участи от меня ускользала. Когда я еще расспросил их, они повели себя очень странно, принялись смеяться и делать руками причудливые жесты. Наконец, видя мое длящееся замешательство, они отвели меня к загону, где паслись овцы. В этот загон они завели отличного барана.

Потребовалось всего несколько мгновений, и вскоре мысли мои летели с точностью и быстротой моих стрел. Я наблюдал за трудами барана и припоминал, что часто замечал подобное поведение разных лесных созданий. Возможно ли, что люди тоже предрасположены к совершению подобных действий? А как насчет эльфов? Я очень хорошо знал, что подобные игры животных приводят к появлению потомства, и у нас, эльфов, потомство тоже бывает, хотя случается это редко и только у тех, кто связан узами брака. Например, Лютиэн — дочь Мелиан и Тингола.

Меня на некоторое время остановила мысль о том, что Тингол и Мелиан не могли вести себя как баран и овца. Собственно, мне и сейчас неловко даже вспоминать о картинах, возникших в моем мозгу от размышлений на эту тему. Но я все-таки размышлял, пока люди продолжали говорить. Вооруженный новым знанием, я вскоре понял, что человеческая девушка была равнодушна к мужчине, который должен был сыграть для нее роль барана, но зато выказывала некоторый интерес к Турину. Интерес этот остался без ответа.

Но почему он должен был ответить иначе? Ну правда, почему она так думала? Почему хотели пожениться Лютиэн и Берен? Как могли Мелиан и Тингол… Таковы были вопросы, рыскавшие теперь в моем мозгу.

Ладно, Маблунг всегда утверждал, будто животным нравятся их маленькие игры. Вспоминая об этом, я подумал, что он говорил это в задумчивости, словно завидовал им. Что до меня, я знал только, что никогда не испытывал желания подобным образом сочетаться с женщиной моего вида (да и любого другого тоже).

И вот тогда меня озарило: отвергая женщину, Турин действовал в точности так, как я сам мог бы поступить. Турин совсем как я! Эта мысль наполняла меня надеждой, которая возросла, когда Лесные Люди мне сказали, где можно найти Турина, живущего среди бродяг.

Будучи искусным охотником, я легко вышел на след новых друзей Турина. Дойдя по нему до конца, я, однако, нашел лишь разочарование и неприятности: ибо Турина в лагере не было, а его люди решили приветствовать меня, привязав к дереву и задавая вопросы насчет того, что мне нужно от их предводителя. Я в то время и сам не был уверен в своих намерениях, и потому отвечать отказался. В отместку они лишили меня пищи.

Все же я должен заметить, что в итоге остался им благодарен за подобное обращение, так как оно дало мне замечательный повод рухнуть Турину на руки в тот миг, когда он вернулся и перерезал мои путы. Он даже забрал меня к себе в палатку и, оказавшись там, на моих глазах переоделся в новые штаны, предусмотрительно захваченные мною из Дориата; и вот так я узнал, что эльфийские предположения касательно людей вполне правдивы.

Можно даже сказать, что в них содержится преуменьшение.

К несчастью, на том моя удача иссякла. Турин, несмотря на все свои прекрасные качества, никогда не отличался догадливостью, и потому все мои осторожные намеки просвистели мимо его ушей, словно дурно нацеленные стрелы. Когда я похвалил его внушительный размер, он сказал:

— Спасибо… Я упражнялся, поднимая тяжести.

Когда я попросил его ослабить шнуровку на моей одежде, он это сделал — но совершенно не там, где надо. Когда я потянулся к нему, он решил, что я в беспамятстве от лихорадки. И все же… все же он попросил меня остаться с ним.

— Если я останусь, то послушаюсь любви, а не мудрости, — сказал я ему.

Но так велика была его поглощенность собой, что он проигнорировал даже это откровенное проявление моего интереса. Если принять во внимание мои недавно обретенные знания, поведение его казалось едва ли не нарочно рассчитанным на то, чтобы свести меня с ума неудовлетворенностью. И правда, мне стало до того худо, что, когда он не смог вспомнить Нэллас (он даже спросил меня, «Чего мне желать от эльфийской девы?») — меня это почти не ободрило. Я довольно резко заговорил с ним:

— Много в Средиземье печалей, кроме твоих собственных, и не только оружие наносит раны, — сказал я, подразумевая свое болезненное разочарование. — Знаешь, я начинаю думать, что эльфам и людям лучше бы никогда не встречаться.

Потом мы расстались, и я отправился назад в Дориат, надеясь, что расстояние облегчит неудовлетворенность. Увы, не помогло, как не помогало купание во всех попадавшихся по пути ледяных лесных ручьях и убийство каждого встречного орка. У меня дергался прицел: во время обыкновенной охоты я попал оленю в шею, а не в глаз. Друзья за меня беспокоились. Маблунг даже спросил, может ли он что-нибудь сделать для облегчения моих страданий, но я ничего не смог придумать.

Потом, в один особенно мрачный день, я встретил леди Галадриэль, и она спросила, хочу ли я, чтобы она прочла мою судьбу. Или, точнее, хочу ли я, чтобы она *снова* прочла мою судьбу: ибо ее любимым ее занятием было вглядываться в грядущее и вещать замогильным голосом, и никто из нас не смел ей отказать, ибо она была родственницей короля, и к тому же волевой женщиной. Впрочем, до того дня все ее предсказания были немного… предсказуемы. Она бы могла сказать мне: «Прольется кровь орков», или «Орки падут от твоих стрел», или «Ты проиграешь в покер». Однако на этот раз вышло иначе, ибо она сказала:

— Берегись Турина, сына Хурина, ибо он пронзит тебя могучим мечом.

Я уставился на нее, и мне показалось, что ее губы продолжали шевелиться после того, как стихли слова, и что она неслышно произнесла: "в постели». И тогда я понял ее тонкую метафору, возрадовался и стал составлять план, чтобы вновь разыскать Турина.

Тингол узнал, что я хотел бы помочь его сыну, и был так тронут, что спросил, не желаю ли я получить от него дар, и не стал на меня воздействовать какой-нибудь обескураживающей персонификацией Феанора. Поскольку разговор о мечах напомнил мне, что у меня как раз меча и нет, то я попросил (и получил) очень хороший клинок. Мелиан добавила к подарку лембас. Я был счастлив, ибо лембас увеличивает выносливость.

Как бы там ни было, счастье мое уменьшилось, когда я нашел Турина, ибо я нашел его в весьма тесном жилище. В том помещении шагу нельзя было ступить, чтоб не наткнуться на человека или не споткнуться о гнома, и потому мы там никогда не оставались наедине. Но я все же помнил пророчество Галадриэли, и выжидал, хватаясь за надежду так, как однажды я надеялся ухватиться за Турина. Однако, приходилось тяжко, тем более что у меня были серьезные подозрения насчет главного гнома и его намерений, поскольку этот гном был почти что подходящего размера.

А потом оказалось, что я был прав, подозревая его, хотя и ошибался насчет причин: проклятая тварь предала нас, и мы были побеждены большой толпой орков, проникшей в жилище. Я был ранен, Турина взяли в плен, его товарищей убили (нельзя сказать, что я по ним скучал). Вспомнив, какой выигрыш принесло Лютиэн спасение Берена, я в одиночку отправился спасать Турина.

Преследуя мерзких животных, я нашел полумертвого эльфа, беглого раба Моргота. Я позволил ему пойти со мной, думая, что будет мудро оставить кого-нибудь на страже, пока мы с Турином будем переживать воссоединение. Даже Берена и Лютиэн сопровождал Хуан; а у меня теперь был Гвиндор из Нарготронда.

Пока мы путешествовали, Гвиндор рассказал мне множество историй о своем городе, и даже о Берене, который там ненадолго задержался. Меня особенно потрясло описание нарготрондских купален, наполняемых водами горячего источника. В этих купальнях Гвиндор как-то принимал ванну вместе с Береном. По словам Гвиндора, человек и правда производил впечатление. Но я к тому времени уже хорошо знал, что Турин во многих смыслах великан среди людей.

Конечно, Гвиндор был уже не тот эльф, который жил когда-то в Нарготронде. Тяжкие испытания оставили на нем глубокие шрамы, как я мог заметить по многочисленным странным взглядам, которыми он одаривал меня за разговором. Поэтому, когда мы наконец достигли лагеря орков, я предусмотрительно оставил его нести дозор, а сам отправился за Турином.

О, тот момент, когда я наконец перенес своего друга в безопасное место, стал мигом чистой радости! Мы так давно не оказывались наедине. Он, конечно, был без сознания, но я знал, как его пробудить. Я уложил его на траву и перерезал путы. Когда я направил свое оружие к завязкам на его штанах, всё лишнее — орки, Гвиндор, даже мой лук — всё, кажется, померкло, и в целом мире остались только Турин, я и исполнение пророчества Галадриэли. Я никогда в жизни еще чувствовал такого возбуждения.

Может быть, поэтому рука моя дрогнула, и лезвие поцарапало его кожу.

Турин был великолепный мечник, и рефлексы у него были соответствующие. Одним текучим, грациозным движением он переместил меч из моей руки в мою грудь. Затем всё померкло, даже Турин… даже я.

Так заканчивается история моего Рока. Печальная история. Я так и не достиг своей цели, и никогда теперь не достигну, даже если покину эти чертоги и вернусь на Благословенный Остров, ибо Турин ушел за круги мира, и такова судьба людей.

Я, должно быть, плохо вас расслышал.

Говорите, смертный мужчина живет здесь, среди моего народа? Туор, сын Хуора? Так он родственник Турина! Возможно, у них есть семейное сходство.

Не особенное, говорите? Но кто вы такой, чтобы судить? Такие вещи часто сокрыты.

А теперь извините меня. Выход, кажется, в той стороне…

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора
> 
> 0\. Полное невежество Белега -- результат некотрого преувеличения "Законов и обычаев Эльдар". "не много повестей могли они рассказать о деяниях вожделения среди них" превратилось в "Деяния вожделения редко обсуждают среди них". 
> 
> 1\. В "Сказании о Берене и Лютиэн" Тингол говорит Берену: "Принеси в своей руке Сильмарилл из короны Моргота".
> 
> 2\. Насчет "эсс" -- это такой невероятно неуклюжий намек на то, что Феанор любил шепелявить просто из вредности. Это правда: посмотрите "Шибболет Феанора".
> 
> 3\. Хирилорн - гигантское буковое дерево, под которым собирался двор Тингола и Мелиан.
> 
> 4\. "Если я останусь, я послушаюсь любви, а не мудрости" -- ага, Белег правда так говорил в "Нарн и Хин Хурин". И еще это: "Много в Средиземье печалей, кроме твоих собственных, и не только оружие наносит раны. Знаешь, я начинаю думать, что эльфам и людям лучше бы никогда не встречаться".  
> (Цитаты из Нарн и Хин Хурин в переводе А.Хромовой, из "Законов и обычаев Эльдар" - Эйлиан).


End file.
